Warriors: The New Beginning
by Dralion97
Summary: Centuries have passed since the Five Clans were first made. They were completely destroyed in a large battle and StarClan eventually got over the shock and called apon four different cats to start up the four new clans.  Cancelled
1. Prologue

**This is a story that is based centuries after Erin Hunter's books. It is based on the life of Bramblekit as she rises to become leader of her clan and all the trouble she faces inbetween the start of her life to when she gets her nine lives.**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters and the story but I do not own what it was based off. It was based off the Warriors books that belongs to Erin Hunter.**

_**P R O L O G U E**_

_In the light of the full _moon cats of every type and breed moved silently towards the sacred shining pools. Their Coats shone silver in the light and their eyes reflected the moon. On top of a large and tall rock stood four cats. They gazed down at the pool below the rock as the other cats settled themselves around the pool and looked up at the four cats.

One of the cats lifted its head and removed its gaze from the pool. Slowly it spoke to the silent crowd.

"Welcome All" He began, His voice calm and loud. "As you all know we have already made clans and organised territories. You all had quite a few moons to get used to these areas. Now it is time we made names for our surroundings and each member in the four clans." He paused and turned his head towards the other cats with him upon the rock. A pale cream She-Cat walked up beside him and spoke, her pale amber eyes surveying the crowd.

"I have a name to suggest, Snowstar," She said, looking at the white tom beside her. Snowstar dipped his head.

"Speak Desertstar of DesertClan"

Desertstar raised her voice again.

"I suggest that we name this place after the distinctive features it has and the way it shows them. This place should be known as FourPools in acknowledgement of the four shining pools below the four pines." She declared, flicking her tail towards each of the four pools. The pools she spoke of were below four great pines. Each pine had a symbol carved into its bark, showing that it marked a clan's territory. The symbols reflected into the pools below. These pools reflected Silverpelt, the moon and the symbols, making them a part of StarClan.

Murmurs of wonder interrupted the silence that had followed Desertstar's words. One wail rose above the rest.

"But there is five pools here. Surely you can count Desertstar?" It yowled.

Snowstar noticed Desertstar's coat bristling angrily but before he could speak a brown tom stepped up beside Desertstar.

"Who said this?" He called out, his voice stern but not angry. Slowly a small warrior stepped forward.

"You what clan are you from?" The tom urged. "M-MoorClan, Moorstar" The warrior muttered upsetly. The tom's pelt bristled slightly. "Alright. I will talk to you when we get back to camp." He replied then turned to Desertstar.

"He has a small point though Desertstar. Why didn't you include the middle pool?" His tone was gentle towards her, as he knew she was still angry at what had been called out to her. He flicked his ear, hoping she wouldn't take it badly.

"There are four clans agreed?" Desertstar explained slowly. "Well there are five pools. If the four on the outside represent each of these four clans then doesn't that mean that the middle represents StarClan?"

She looked at the other clan leaders. Snowstar and Moorstar nodded their heads. Desertstar turned her gaze to behind her where the last leader was.

"And what about you, Earthstar of EarthClan. Do you not agree?" The greenish coloured cat nodded its head.

"Yes Desertstar I do." Desertstar nodded and sat down. Snowstar looked around all the cats.

"Is it agreed?" He called. Small meows of uncertain agreement was heard. Desertstar narrowed her eyes angrily. Moorstar nudged her shoulder softly and she looked at him.

"Don't worry about what they think Desertstar, it's a good idea." He whispered to the she-cat. Desertstar nodded her light coloured head.

"I know Moorstar of MoorClan. Thank you." She glanced down at the pool that reflected the moon and Silverpelt the brightest.

"I believed that my explanation would be enough." She muttered. Snowstar's voice cut into her thoughts.

"And it will be. They just need a bit of encouragement from their leaders." He purred softly then turned to the other leaders. "Earthstar of EarthClan and Moorstar of MoorClan, Do you agree to the name Desertstar of DesertClan has suggested?" He meowed loudly. Both leaders nodded their heads.

"Yes we do Snowstar of SnowClan." Snowstar nodded his head and turned back to the cats below them.

"Is it agreed?" He repeated. This time strong mews of agreement broke the silence. Snowstar flicked his tail, satisfied and turned to Desertstar. She nodded, a look of satisfaction on her face. He then looked at the other cats below them.

" Then it is decided. From now on till the four clans should perish this place will be known as Four Pools"

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and look forward to more chapters to come**


	2. Chapter 1

_**So this is the first proper chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review so I know whether to continue with it or not. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the characters and the story. It's based of Erin Hunter's Book Warriors which I don't own**_

**C ****H A P T E R 1**

_A small light brown kit lifted _her head and pricked up her small ears. It had been two days since her and her brother, Wildkit, had been born. As soon as the two of them had been born they had been visited by nearly the whole clan. Despite their father being so busy and having so much to do he had stayed with them for the longest time. The small kit now took in the scents as her mother's flank rose and fell next to her.

Bramblekit opened her light violet eyes for the first time and looked around the nursery. It was bigger then she thought. At the moment there was one queen in the nursery besides her mother. She was a Blue-grey tabby queen called Bluestripe. Bluestripe had two kits at the moment that were the same age as Bramblekit and Wildkit. Bramblekit saw them asleep, snuggled into Bluestripe's long warm coat.

Bramblekit turned back to her brother and prodded him with one of her white paws. His black, fluffy pelt shook slightly as he sighed. "Wake up Lazybones. It'll be weeks before you join the elders." Bramblekit hissed teasingly into his ear. Wildkit raised his head sleepily and glared at his sister with dark blue eyes.

"Bramblekit you mouse-brain. Why'd Y-"

He began but stopped when he saw her pale violet eyes shining mischievously at him. He suddenly leapt up, all signs of tiredness gone.

"Alright! It's about time you opened up to the world!"

He squealed in excitement. Bluestripe lifted her head and looked over at the two kits.

"Explain to me how I'm meant to sleep with you two squealing like a couple of love struck she-cats?"

She purred. Bramblekit looked over at her and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Bluestripe. I forgot you were in here" She meowed respectfully. Bluestripe's pelt rippled with laughter. Brownstripe purred next to her kits.

"Kits stop ruffling Bluestripe's fur and go explore the camp," She laughed. Bramblekit grinned and ran out of the nursery. She breathed deeply and stood in front of the doorway, taking in the sights.

She then squealed in surprise as Wildkit bowled her over.

"Jeez you make a good door" He laughed and attacked her. Bramblekit pushed him off.

"We'll play later. Come on I wanna look around"

Bramblekit padded out when she looked over at the apprentice den and saw a she-cat that looked exactly like Bluestripe.

"Hey Wildkit look who it is!" Bramblekit purred, pointing to the she-cat with her tail. Wildkit grinned.

"Hey it's Rockkit!" He called, loud enough for the apprentice to hear. The she-cat turned around with a laugh and trotted towards them.

"Wildkit that was my old name. I'm Rockpaw now"

She laughed. Her brown stripes shook in laughter. Bramblekit knocked her brother over.

"Wildkit you are so rude!" She spat angrily. Rockpaw laughed. "Relax Bramblekit. You weren't there when I had my naming ceremony so how were you to know?" She turned her head towards two warriors, Tigerhead and Icemask. "Look I better go. Them two lovebirds were meant to take me and Mangopaw out for training but it looks like they've forgot." She flicked her tail in a farewell and raced off. Bramblekit laughed. She spent quite a while just wondering around with Wildkit. It was Sunhigh when they headed towards the Leader's den. Wildkit looked at it in surprise.

"Bramblekit whose den is this?" He asked his sister. Bramblekit scented the air. "Dad's!"

Snowstar nodded to his deputy Rosepelt as she flicked her tail in understanding.

"Ok Snowstar, I'll take a patrol and have a look" She said. She turned around to go and noticed two kits entering the leader's den. She knew from the scent that they were Snowstar's kits. She flicked her tail to tell Snowstar. Snowstar lowered his gaze to his two kits. With a grin he nodded to Rosepelt.

"I think I'll be safe with my kits, Go put the queens' minds at rest" He laughed and turned to the kits as Rosepelt left.

Bramblekit purred and rubbed against Snowstar's leg. He purred in reply and licked her head. Wildkit attacked Snowstar's tail and Snowstar bowled him over gently.

"I didn't expect you two out so soon," He purred softly. Bramblekit raised her gaze to her father.

"We wanted to explore the camp." She answered for her brother and herself. Brownstripe's surprised and worried yowl filled the air. Snowstar looked down at his kits.

"How long have you guys been away from your mother?"

He meowed in concern. Bramblekit thought for a minute.

"Quite a while" She replied after a bit of thought. "We got caught up chatting to Rockpaw and looking around that we mustn't have realised the time." She looked towards the entrance as Brownstripe called out again. Snowstar shook his head.

"Come. There have been scents of arctic foxes lately now that the weather is getting cooler. You kits aren't safe to be away from your mother too long"

He meowed gently and picked up Bramblekit. He felt the shivers running through her tiny body. "And you will freeze if you aren't in the warm den." He added as he padded out with Wildkit by his side.

Brownstripe hardly noticed Bluestripe licking her ears reassuringly. "What if one of the arctic foxes gets them. Or if they go out of camp and freeze to death" She meowed upsetly. Bluestripe continued to rasp her tongue over the older queen's ear.

"I'm sure they've just gone to explore some part of the camp that is heavily scented. Even so, all the warriors and apprentices are looking out for them. We'll find them no matter what it takes." She said softly as Brownstripe lifted her head. Snow was falling fast and steadily as the two queens sat waiting. Bluestripe curled her tail over her two kits, Mistkit and Snowkit.

Snowstar padded over to his mate and put Bramblekit down in front of her. Wildkit leapt at his sister and the two tumbled around playing at their parents' paws. Snowstar lifted his gaze off his kits and onto his mate.

"Brownstripe they were in my den. They came to see me after they'd seen the rest of the camp. There is no more need to worry they're safe and healthy, if a little cold. They'll soon be used to the cold weather and you won't have to worry about that anymore" He paused and pressed his muzzle into her pelt. Brownstripe purred her thanks.

"Thank you Snowstar. I'll get them into the nursery straight away" She purred and picked up the two kits. She brushed past him as she padded into the nursery, stopping to rub her cheek against him. Bluestripe nudged her two kits to follow.

"Snowstar I don't believe there is anything else you can do that could make her happy" Bluestripe purred as she flicked him with her tail before following her kits.

_**Don't forget to let me know what you thought. Hope you liked it XD**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! I hope this one isn't too wierd. I typed it up last year and the idea was a little wierd. Please leave me a review :)**

**Disclaimer: Based off the book by Erin Hunter. Characters and story belong to Me**

**C ****H A P T E R 2**

_Bramblekit pushed Mistkit over as they_ played around. Mistkit mewled in protest and leapt up.

"Bramblekit!" She gave a small hiss and leapt at the Brown kit. Bramblekit dodged and pushed Mistkit into the ground. Behind them Wildkit and Snowkit were training together. Bramblekit let Mistkit get up.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she helped the younger kit up. Mistkit and Snowkit were only 2 days younger then her and Wildkit. Mistkit shrugged.

"It's fine Bramblekit, I'm fine." She laughed and nudged the other kit.

"Come on I wanna speak to Rockpaw" She grinned and raced off. Bramblekit followed her and soon took over the younger kit. Wildkit and Snowkit stopped playing around and lifted their heads. Wildkit hissed as his sister left him out and ran after her with Snowkit on his heels. Bramblekit stopped as she ran right into the paws of a sand coloured tom. The tom picked her up without a word and flicked his tail at his three companions to pick the other kits up. As they carried the kits away the rest of DesertClan streaked into the camp and attacked. The sand coloured tom lead his companions back towards their territory. He gave a small growl as Bramblekit mewled in protest.

"Shut up Kit. Desertstar won't hurt you…Much" He laughed and began to run back to camp with his companions. The other kits were quiet except for Bramblekit who wouldn't let them get carried away. The tom growled and put her down before he then knocked her unconscious.

"Do the same to the others if they protest" He growled and carried on.

Bramblekit blinked her eyes open and lifted her head. They were in a really warm area with sand under paw instead of grass and snow. She turned her head and nudged her brother.

"Wildkit get up, we have to go home" She meowed in his ear before she got up and nudged the other kits. Together the four of them padded out into the strong sun and Bramblekit began blindly heading towards the camp entrance.

Desertstar stepped in front of the 'escaping' kits.

"Going somewhere young ones?" She asked with a sneer as her warriors surrounded the kits. Bramblekit felt the other kits shake from fear. But _**she**_ wasn't going to show her fear. With a small growl she hissed out a reply.

"What's it to you? DesertClan have never cared about SnowClan" She unsheathed her small, thorn sharp claws and sunk them into the sandy ground. Desertstar grinned.

"Smart Kit to say you're only 3 moons old" She laughed. As she laughed Bramblekit rose herself to full height and swiped her claws over Desertstar's muzzle. Her small claws scored easily through her muzzle fur and left three bleeding cuts in their trail. Desertstar snarled.

"Taking it a bit far don't you think? _KIT_" She pushed the kit down with one paw and pinned Bramblekit there.

"Don't start battles you can't finish," She snarled and lifted her head.

"Grab the other kits. We'll use them for leverage for Snowstar's kit to speak up." She spat. She then looked down at Bramblekit.

"Now I have some questions for you kit. And if you don't answer properly then your friends get it" She flicked her tail at where three of her warriors had the other kits pinned down. Bramblekit hissed with rage.

"I'd never tell you ANYTHING," She snapped. Suddenly a small squeak was heard from behind her. She twisted her neck and saw Mistkit being held up by her throat. She squeaked in pain as the warrior's jaws sunk into her throat. Bramblekit gave a small hiss of annoyance.

"Ok ok, what is it you want to know?" She meowed in submission. Desertstar grinned.

"God you surely ARE Snowstar's daughter. Ok so lets start simply. How strong is your clan?" Bramblekit hissed.

"You call that simple?"

She glanced at Mistkit as the Warrior snapped her neck quickly. "MISTKIT!" Bramblekit stared at Desertstar.

"How could you?" She meowed in anguish. "HOW COULD YOU" Desertstar grinned.

"Not everyone is as kind as your Clan. You should know that" Desertstar pressed Bramblekit harder into the ground.

"HOW strong is your clan?" She persisted. Bramblekit gave in. "They're…weak. Illness is in our camp," She muttered upsetly. Desertstar grinned. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now…who's affected by the illness?"

She glanced at the warrior that had just left Mistkit's body by his paws. Bramblekit hissed.

"I'm not betraying my clan!" She spat. The squeal then a snap made Bramblekit twist her head to see the body of Snowkit drop onto the ground.

"Stop it" She muttered as her brother's squeals came next. "STOP IT!"

She pulled herself out of Desertstar's grip and attacked Wildkit's torturer. She scratched his nose and made the warrior drop her brother. She licked her brother's wound and hissed at the DesertClan warriors. Desertstar laughed.

"So you only say stop after your _brother_ is in danger? That's sad." Bramblekit looked at the bodies of her two friends and denmates. She'd grown up around them two kits. She'd played with them and joked with them. And now she wouldn't become an apprentice with them. It hurt her a lot. Bramblekit hissed at Desertstar.

"Family and friends are…. Different but the meaning is the same" She replied softly. Desertstar flicked her tail at two warriors. One grabbed Wildkit and the other grabbed Bramblekit. The closing jaws on her throat caused blackness to encase her. The last thing she saw was Wildkit getting the same treatment.

Snowstar leapt at his daughter's attacker and forced him to let go of her. He then gave the warrior some deep wounds, sending it screeching into the undergrowth around the camp. He licked his daughter quickly before turning on Desertstar. The rest of his patrol was fighting.

"How low can you get Desertstar? Kidnapping kits? Torturing them into giving you answers. _Killing_two of them?" Snowstar slashed her muzzle.

"That's no way to get what you want. Try it again, especially with my daughter, and I'll rip your throat without thinking twice." He threatened then yowled to his Patrol.

"No more fighting. These low lives aren't worth our time."

He turned and picked up Bramblekit's unconscious state and padded alongside her mother, who was carrying Wildkit. He pressed his muzzle into his son's fur and the black and white kit blinked at him.

"Snowstar?" He rasped weakly. Snowstar nodded slightly and stayed beside his mate, keeping an eye on the two kits they carried. They made the return journey quickly. Every moment the kits waited was crucial to their survival.

Bramblekit opened her eyes as a wail of grief came from Bluestripe. She hadn't been in the rescue party and had been waiting at the entrance for them to return. Her mate, Swifteye, had gone and he was carrying the body of Snowkit. Rosepelt was beside him with Mistkit's body. A small wail rose from Bramblekit's throat. She had watched her friends die and she hadn't saved them. Guilt swept over the kit as her father put her down and sat down behind her, sweeping his tail protectively over her. Bluestripe raced forward and licked her kits' fur. She then buried her muzzle into her mate's shoulder as she let out another wail of grief. Bramblekit buried her head into her father's leg and stayed there. Snowstar bent down and licked the top of her head. He didn't say anything to her. He then turned to one of the elders, Poppyheart.

"Poppyheart. Can you and Goldentail organize the kits for their last goodbye with the clan?" He asked softly and licked his kit again. Poppyheart nodded and ran off with Goldentail. Snowstar's tail tip flicked anxiously. He had realized just how close Bramblekit had come to the same fate as Mistkit and Snowkit. Bramblekit turned to watch Poppyheart and Goldentail as the two elders rubbed some sweet-scented herbs into the kits' fur then arranged them so they looked like they were sleeping. The motion confused and hurt Bramblekit but she kept her mouth shut, mostly out of grief, as she knew there was some sort of tradition including StarClan that had to do with what the elders had done with the kits. Unfortunately Wildkit wasn't as understanding.

"WHATS THE POINT IN THAT? YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE GONE AND THAT CAN'T BE CHANGED! SO WHY TRY TO BOTHER MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THEY'LL BE HERE WITH US?" Bramblekit glanced uneasily at her brother. Despite everything Bramblekit knew he had a very special bond with Snowkit, the older of the two sisters. She knew Wildkit had been looking forward to training with the young kit. She had been looking forward to it aswell. Guilt swept over her as she turned away from her brother, listening to her mother explain to him why they were doing what they had. She knew her brother had a point. What _was_ the point of making it look like they were sleeping? They were still gone and it was all her fault. She'd been too busy with trying to protect her clan's secret to bother about the safety of her denmates. Bramblekit was barely aware of her father leaving her side as he leapt onto the High ledge and looking out over his clan.

"It gives me a lot of grief to announce the death of two very young members of the clan. Despite their age they gave up their life for their clan and their denmates. It is because of their sacrifice that Bramblekit and Wildkit are still with us. I sincerely thank these two kits for the protection of my kits' lives. I only wish that these two kits were here to see the success of what their protection accomplished. The clan will never forget these brave she-kits as they took their last breath to protect the clan's secrets."

He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"StarClan. Please watch over these kits as they come to hunt with you much too soon." He finished off and nodded to the warriors. Swifteye and Bluestripe padded forward and sunk to the ground, pressing their muzzles into their daughters' fur. Bramblekit watched them as Snowstar leapt off the rock and paused beside his kit.

"Go say your goodbye's Bramblekit. You too Wildkit. Once you've said goodbye, go with your mother to the den. Painteye wants you to rest. And if that's what he wants then you're going to have to obey. He knows what's best for you." Snowstar nudged her gently forward. Bramblekit looked up at him before she padded slowly over to Mistkit and Snowkit.

"Goodbye my friends. I'm so sorry I let you die. I-if I'd been quicker you would still be here. The clan wouldn't be mourning you all too soon. But that's what happened. And it's my entire fault. Please forgive my mousebrainedness." She was the only one of the two kits to speak to their denmates. She lowered her head like Wildkit and pressed her muzzle into Mistkit's fur, then Snowkit's fur. But she couldn't stay like that for long. Shortly after lowering her head, she began to cough and choke, unlike Wildkit. Her coughs and chokes were quiet. Brownstripe was with Snowstar, too far away to hear her weak useless attempts to gasp for air. Wildkit looked at her, silent horror frozen on his face. Only Bluestripe and Swifteye were at the kits' bodies. The rest of the clan was giving them space. Swifteye and Bluestripe were too deep in their mourning to notice Bramblekit choking. Wildkit's high, panicky voice brang Swifteye out of his vigil.

"Bramblekit? Bramblekit what's happening? Bramblekit!"

Swifteye first looked at Wildkit then at Bramblekit gasping frantically for air. He got up quickly just as the small kit collapsed. He sniffed her then lifted his head.

" Painteye!"

His eyes narrowed in worry for Snowstar's kit. He turned just as Brownstripe's gaze rose as the medicine cat was called. Her eyes dropped to her daughter. Letting out a wail of shock she pulled away from Snowstar and raced across the short space.

"Swifteye what happened?"

She meowed frantically as Painteye ran out with Leopardpaw at his heals. Swifteye shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know. I heard Wildkit panicking and I looked up just as Bramblekit collapsed. I think she was choking, she couldn't breathe."

Brownstripe pressed herself against Snowstar upsetly. Painteye bent over and examined Bramblekit. Finally he straightened up.

"She's breathing right now. When she brings her head down, it causes her airways to close and she can't breathe, like she's choking. It's because the DesertClan warriors held her up by her neck. If they hadn't then her throat wouldn't be damaged. I can fix it but it will take many moons to heal. She will have to start her warrior training late. She can't train right now. It's too risky. I'm sorry Brownstripe. It'll take about 5/6 moons to heal. I don't know for sure"

He finished with a dip of his head and took Bramblekit away for treatment. Brownstripe's gaze followed him. He could see she hated the fact of Bramblekit spending so many moons with him, especially since he hadn't told her if Bramblekit would live or die.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones before it :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**MAJOR time setback! It's been almost a year since I last updated this fanfiction. Thats what happens when you have about four different ones running at the same time. It sorta messes ya up. I hope you guys enjoy really crappy chapters that were written a year ago for now. It's only this chapter and chapter 4 that you have to worry about though ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I own the characters and the clans but I do not own the book that it is based off. The book Warriors and the idea is owned by Erin Hunter.**

**C H A P T E R 3**

"_Let all cats old enough to _catch their own prey join beneath Snow Rock for a clan meeting"

Bramblekit opened her eyes to Snowstar's call. She turned her head slightly to watch Painteye pause in his work. It had been 3 moons since Mistkit and Snowkit had died. Brownstripe had spent every minute she could with Bramblekit when she wasn't busy with her warrior duties. Snowstar had visited her quite a bit aswell. Wildkit spent rarely any time with his sister now. He refused to come near her, believing he was the one who had got her injured in the first place. Painteye looked at her now.

"You want to go watch?"

His question took her by surprise.

"Can I? It'll probably be Wildkit's apprentice ceremony. I want to congratulate him" She replied softly.

Her voice was still rough but it was getting stronger. Leopardpaw paused beside her and rested her tail on the kit's shoulder.

"I'll watch her Painteye. If she starts to look bad, I'll bring her back in here and treat her"

Bramblekit looked from the apprentice to her mentor. Painteye heaved a sigh.

"Thanks Leopardpaw. Yellowclaw's complaining of aching joints again and I have to look at her after the meeting"

He turned and padded out of the den. Leopardpaw helped Bramblekit up.

"Lets go see your brother" She purred and helped Bramblekit out.

They stopped at the entrance to the Medicine Clearing. Bramblekit looked over at her mother, sitting proudly with the other warriors. She had moved to the Warrior's Den one day after DesertClan had kidnapped the kits. And now she was watching her son become an apprentice while his sister sat looking frail outside the den.

"It is time for another kit to join the Apprentices in training to be a warrior. He is now 6 moons old and he has been learning enough to finally start training. His sister should be standing next to him today but it is hard to say that she must wait for her training. Wildkit, it is time for you to become an apprentice. Until he has earned his warrior name, this kit shall be known as Wildpaw. Moonstripe. You've not been a warrior for long but you did a good job with Leopardpaw before she became Painteye's apprentice and now you will be training Wildpaw. I expect you to teach him everything I taught you."

Moonstripe dipped his head at the leader and pressed his muzzle onto Wildpaw's head. Bramblekit's heart leapt and it hurt her. She clenched her jaw against the pain as she realized it wasn't her sorrow that was hurting her. Snowstar glanced over at her and his eyes narrowed with worry as he watched her jaw clench in pain. With a swift flick of his tail he ended the meeting. He was off the rock and pushing his way through the crowd before any cat had even moved. Leopardpaw looked at him in confusion when she saw his tail flick angrily.

"Leopardpaw, get Bramblekit inside…." He paused as he looked at his daughter again. Leopardpaw flinched back from the harsh tone his voice carried.

"But Snowstar, the Fresh air will be go-" She never got to finish before Snowstar's sharp meow cut her off.

"NOW Leopardpaw! Can't you see she's in pain?" His mew cracked with worry at the end. Leopardpaw's eyes dropped to the kit pressed against her. She took in Bramblekit's clenched jaw and her thorn sharp claws sunk into the ground. Quickly the apprentice ran into the den. Snowstar hissed slightly and picked Bramblekit up gently in his jaws. He ignored the stares that he could feel prickling his pelt. With an angry swipe of his tail, he disappeared into the den.

* * *

Bramblekit blinked her eyes open and strained her ears to listen to the urgent mews she could hear from the medicine clearing. It had been another two moons and Painteye _thought _there was no progress in her health. He was wrong yet Painteye was starting to believe the worst would happen to her. She could hear that she was the topic of the conversation right now.

"Surely you haven't done _everything_ Painteye. Surely she can still make progress!"

"I know you believe that Brownstripe, and to tell you the truth I wish I could too. But it will take nothing less then a miracle for her to survive. I suggest that you give Wildpaw more attention. He's grieved enough over his sister's illness. He still believes all this is his fault. It's hard enough for him now. Don't make it harder for him when she dies."

Bramblekit flinched when she heard her father's vicious voice.

"You're going to give up on her? Give up on looking after one of the clan?"

"There's nothing I can do Snowstar. It's coming up to Leafbare. If this doesn't kill her, Greencough will. She's not strong enough to fight even Whitecough. Greencough would kill her instantly."

Bramblekit couldn't listen to anymore. So they were giving up. Claiming that if she didn't die from this, then Greencough would kill her instead. As quietly as she could, Bramblekit rose to her paws. She could feel a new strength holding her up. She had been getting better the whole time she looked worse. Now she was almost as healthy as any kit could be. She lapped up the herbs that Painteye had left by her nest then she walked out to the medicine clearing. She felt no pain in her steps.

"Snowstar, I want to go to tonight's gathering" Her voice was clear and she no longer strained on each word. It was true, while they'd thought she was getting worse, she'd been getting better. They all stared at her now.

"Bramblekit what are you doing out of your nest? You're too weak to be playing tough"

Brownstripe's voice was soothing but it didn't hide her sorrow.

Bramblekit turned to her mother with a small humph.

"That's where you're wrong mother. I've been getting stronger this whole time. I wanted to surprise you. And tonight is the third or fourth full moon since I had this happen to me. I believe it's time the other clans knew the truth about Desertstar's actions."

Snowstar stared at his daughter.

"But how Bramblekit. Kits aren't allowed at gatherings for one, and you look as healthy as any cat."

Bramblekit grinned.

"I fooled you didn't I? If I can do that then I can do anything. And for the fact that I'm still a kit, I'm 8 moons old. I just need to say I'm an apprentice and everything's good."

Snowstar looked at his daughter thoughtfully. "You'll have to start the act as soon as you go out of this den. The other cats believe that you're still too sickly to stand. You'll have to put on the act right now. Can you handle that?" As Snowstar spoke he watched her grin again.

"I can handle anything"

Bramblekit took one final proper breath then they began to come out in short raspy spouts. Her legs looked like they were too frail to hold her up and her frame was shaking slightly. Her eyes weren't as round and her tail dragged in the ground.

"H-how's…t-this" Her voice was barely audible. It was a struggle for each word to come out. Snowstar just grinned.

"Perfect"

With that he turned and walked out, keeping his head and tail low, allowing his tail to drag.

Bramblekit and Brownstripe sat by the entrance, listening as Snowstar told the clan that Bramblekit was no better, yet he thought it would be good for the other clans to see the damage DesertClan had done. Bramblekit lifted her head as Painteye placed a large swath of Cobwebs onto her neck. She then leant heavily on Brownstripe and allowed her mother to lead her out of the den. All the clan's eyes turned to watch her come out. Shock rippled through the clan at the sight of Bramblekit's frail sight. Snowstar dipped his head low.

"There is one thing I want to do before we go. Bramblekit will be joining StarClan soon. I believe she should go to StarClan as an apprentice. Bramblekit, you've faced more death and sorrow then most kits. You watched your two best friends loose their lives, and now you are loosing your own. You are a strong courageous cat and it'll be hard to watch you leave us. Until she has earned her warrior name in StarClan, this apprentice shall be called Bramblepaw."

Bramble_paw_ listened to the upset calling of her clan.

"Swifteyes. You've already been through so much grief. But as your friend I ask that you be Bramblepaw's mentor until the time comes that she must leave us. "

Snowstar looked at his friend, his eyes narrowed in pain. Swifteyes just nodded.

"Of course Snowstar"

His mew was cracked with sadness as he padded over to Bramblepaw and gently touched his nose to her head. Snowstar raised his head to Silverpelt.

"Let us journey to Four Pools."'

**There ya go! One more chapter from last year and then it's on the the new chapters that actually have grammar that makes sense in a small way. Hope you liked it. Please R & R**


	5. Chapter 4

******Again, major update setback. It's been about two months since I last updated this story. Sorry to anyone who is actually interested in reading this story. I've been more focused on my "Tales of the Animal Ninja" story.**

******D********isclaimer: I own the characters and the clans but I do not own the book that it is based off. The book Warriors and the idea is owned by Erin Hunter.**

**C H A P T E R 4**

_The journey was hard for Bramblepaw_ as she had to pretend it was near impossible for her. In the end Brownstripe carried her to the gathering. Before they raced down the slope, Brownstripe set Bramblepaw onto her paws then allowed the apprentice to lean heavily against her.

"Stay by me sweetie."

Bramblepaw had nodded weakly and she and her mother padded down the slope at a walk, behind the rest of their clan. SnowClan was the last to arrive. With the snows and cold none of the other Clans wanted to be out in the weather. The clans proved this when SnowClan bounded easily into the drifts.

"Nice of you to finally show up!"

"You may be fine with this slush but we aren't!"

"Trust SnowClan to get distracted with the cold"

Snowstar ignored them and leapt onto the rock. Bramblepaw stayed next to her mother near the back.

"Welcome the Four Clans to the Gathering."

Snowstar began the Gathering then stepped back, waiting while DesertClan, EarthClan and MoorClan gave their news. As suspected DesertClan made no announcement of them taking SnowClan's kits. Desertstar _did_ mention however that SnowClan had attacked them in their camp. Snowstar hissed at her.

"That's not the truth and the whole of DesertClan know it. And now it's time for the other Clans to know the truth. SnowClan did not launch a raiding party or an attacking party. SnowClan sent a rescue party!"

He paused while confused whispers rose from the clans.

"5 Moons ago, DesertClan took SnowClan's kits. They tortured Bramblepaw in to telling them the secrets of SnowClan. The torture was the risk of the lives of Snowkit, Mistkit and Wildpaw. Mistkit and Snowkit were killed. Their necks snapped. Bramblepaw tried to help her brother once she'd finally got out of Desertstar's grip. But two warriors held the kits by their throats. This destroyed Bramblepaw's windpipe. She can barely breathe now and her throat is ripped beyond repair. Painteye has done everything he could for her but she will soon be joining StarClan. And I have evidence that she is dying. Bramblepaw is here today. Both her and her brother are here. Wildpaw healed quickly but not Bramblepaw. Brownstripe, can you bring Bramblepaw up here?"

He finished his recount with asking his mate to bring their daughter onto the rock. Brownstripe padded slowly alongside her daughter. When they got to the rock, Brownstripe picked her up and carried her to the top. She placed Bramblepaw down on the rock and stood beside the apprentice, offering support. Shocked gasps rose through the clans as they saw her weak frame. Her ribs poked through her ragged and torn coat. Her eyes held no sign of life. They were empty. Her throat was covered in cobwebs and she couldn't stand on her own. Moorstar stepped forward and pressed his muzzle onto the apprentice's head.

"I'm sorry to see you like this little one" He mewed softly and raised his head to look out at the Clans.

"DesertClan had no right to do this to a defenseless kit. She may be an apprentice now but what's the point? She'll never know what it'll be like to be a warrior for her clan."

His clan let out a loud caterwaul in agreement. Bramblepaw lowered her head weakly. She rasped her thanks in a low breathless voice. Snowstar lowered his head and licked her cheek.

"Please don't strain yourself"

His plea was fake, but the clan's thought it was real. Except Desertstar. Suddenly his head snapped up just as Desertstar leapt at the apprentice. He let out a hiss of rage and forced the she-cat away from his daughter.

"BACK OFF!"

He stood in front of Bramblepaw in a crouch, his tail swishing in anger and his claws unsheathed. Bramblepaw pressed her frail body against Brownstripe. Moorstar leapt to her side.

"Get Bramblepaw down back into your territory. A fight's going to happen soon and She'll be in the middle of it. I'll protect her once you get her down there!"

Brownstripe nodded and both cats streaked down the rock. Brownstripe had Bramblepaw in her jaws. The cats below were already fighting. MoorClan were fighting alongside SnowClan but EarthClan was helping DesertClan. Bramblepaw mewed in weak protest as her mother left her in a bush.

"Brownstripe!" She yowled stronger, forgetting her act.

Moorstar looked at her in confusion as Brownstripe disappeared into the mass of fighting cats.

"Y-Your not hurt?" He mewed at her.

Bramblepaw cursed herself quietly.

"No I'm not. I was putting on an act. I was when they first captured me. That part was true. Slowly I was getting better, but there is some damage to my body that will never actually heal. I'm fine now but I'll never be able to breath completely normal again. It's best you know the truth though"

She lifted her head and tried to look through the throng of fighting cats. She could see Painteye and Hitailleaf fighting side by side with the two other medicine cats. She closed her eyes and yowled in anguish. Her yowl wasn't heard over the screeching of wounded cats. Bramblepaw scanned the battlefield only to see all the cats stopping. Without thinking she streaked forward. Moorstar raced after her only to crash into her at the front of the group. She was frozen in horror. Her mother was before her eyes, being ripped apart by no other then Desertstar. All cats had stopped fighting and had watched her. Bramblepaw let out a loud wail in grief. Another wail was heard near her.

_Wildpaw! Was he ok? Where was he?_

Snowstar came up and licked her head. She didn't notice through her tears. Snowstar glared at Desertstar through narrowed eyes.

"Don't think I'll forget this Desertstar! You may have killed my mate today, but you won't win in the end!"

StarClan backed his anguished yowl. One by one, they began to appear. Desertstar backed away with her ears flat against her head. She gave a sharp mew then bounded off into the desert, her clan following her. EarthClan soon left to the forest, leaving behind MoorClan and SnowClan. Bramblepaw ran forward, Wildpaw on her heels. She bent her head and nudged Brownstripe.

"Come on Mum, don't be dead! Please!"

She felt Wildpaw's nose press against her. She sat down and buried her muzzle into her brother's fur. Wildpaw's soft tongue rasped over her ear once then on her head over and over again. Bramblepaw barely noticed. Her tears soaked into her brother's fur but Wildpaw continued to comfort his sister.

"She promised she'd be there forever! She was meant to watch me become a warrior"

Bramblepaw choked out her words. Wildpaw tried to comfort her between licks.

"She'll always be watching us Bramblepaw. She'll never truly leave us. She'll watch us from StarClan"

His weak tries at comforting his sister weren't working. His voice was just as shaky as hers. Snowstar padded up to his two kits licking Wildpaw's ear first, then Bramblepaw's ear. Bramblepaw didn't move to look at her father, pressing herself closer to her brother. Snowstar muttered something low to Wildpaw then he leapt back onto the Great Rock.

"I'm sure you all know now that I was lying about Bramblepaw's weakness. I had no idea she was better until earlier today when she told me and Brownstripe that she'd been playing along for about 3 moons now. It was her idea to use her acting qualities to show the other Clans what DesertClan had done to SnowClan's kits. I told no lies. Bramblepaw and Wildpaw were as close to Snowkit and Mistkit like they are together. SnowClan lost two kits, they lost two best friends. DesertClan can never replace that. They've taken my kits' friends and now they've taken my mate. They shall _NOT_ get away with this. I'm sorry to have lied to MoorClan and SnowClan. I now deeply regret it. I was stupid enough that I cost my mate's life."

Snowstar's tail dropped and so did his head. Moorstar leapt up beside his friend and pressed his muzzle into Snowstar's fur.

"You are not at fault my friend. You were doing what was right for your clan. MoorClan shall never think anything else on this matter. We're in this together my friend."

Moorstar's words were encouraging to everyone but Bramblepaw. She pressed herself closer still to her brother, pulling away from her mother's cooling body. Wildpaw continued to softly lick her head. He muttered softly into her ear, trying to calm her again. Bramblepaw took no notice of her brother's soft calming voice. Slowly she rose to her paws besides Wildpaw and walked next to him, leaning on him for support, as Snowstar led the two clans back towards SnowClan's camp.

Moorstar walked beside his old friend, keeping his tail on Snowstar's flank. The two leaders walked side by side. Their deputies walked behind them, carrying Brownstripe's body. The rest of the two clans followed behind, Bramblepaw and Wildpaw behind them.

When they got back, Bluestripe met them.

"MoorClan? Snowstar what happened? Why is MoorClan here? Was the gathering alri-" She stopped when she spotted Rosepelt and Girstripe with Brownstripe. Moorstar sighed and answered her questions.

"Bluestripe, a fight happened at the gathering today. Desertstar guessed that Bramblepaw was faking her weakness and a fight broke out. StarClan didn't stop it until after Brownstripe was killed. Desertstar was the one to claim her life." He stopped his explanation then and led Snowstar towards his den. Bramblepaw turned quickly to the apprentice den and ran inside. She didn't want to see her mother's body get the same treatment that Mistkit's and Snowkit's body got. She curled into her brother's nest and tucked her tail over her nose. Wildpaw padded in after her and curled around her, licking her head. Mangopaw padded in with Sandpaw. Sandpaw shot a sympathetic glance at Bramblepaw.

"I'm so sorry Bramblepaw! I can't believe DesertClan could be so cruel!"

Bramblepaw looked at Sandpaw from under her tail. "That's the problem Sandpaw. I _knew_ what DesertClan was capable of. I was part of it once. And yet I came up with the plan to frame them so the clans could see how frail I had been during the moons after. I created the plan that took my mother's life. That's why StarClan didn't intervene. They wanted me to see that I had made the wrong choice. I put my clan in danger and to prove that, they took my mother away."

Wildpaw stared at his sister, as did Mangopaw and Sandpaw.

"Y-you believe that you caused this?" Sandpaw whispered. Wildpaw gave her a look. Nodding she came beside Bramblepaw and took Wildpaw's place, rasping her tongue gently over her head. Mangopaw padded out with Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw! Where are you going?" He called as he caught up to the black and white apprentice. Wildpaw glanced at him as he headed across the clearing. "I'm going to tell Snowstar what Bramblepaw said"

Mangopaw paused when Wildpaw said that.

"But Wildpaw, is now really the time to stress your father out? He's bound to be upset about Brownstripe. Telling him about Bramblepaw won't make his mood any better. It could make his mood worse." He tried reasoning with the younger apprentice, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Wildpaw turned around quickly, his pelt bristling at the older apprentice.

"Then that is my fault, and mine alone. Snowstar has a right to know that Bramblepaw is blaming herself for the death of our mother!" He hissed, unsheathing and sheathing his claws in frustration.

"But wouldn't it be better to wait?" Mangopaw pressed softly.

Wildpaw let out a hiss and spun around, padding off angrily to his father's den.

He let out a frustrated meow as Mangopaw caught up.

"Come in." Came the voice of Moorstar.

The two apprentices padded in side by side. Wildpaw pulled away from Mangopaw when the older apprentice tried to press his fur against him.

"Yes, what is it Wildpaw?" Moorstar asked as the young black and white tom padded forward.

"I know now isn't the best time Snowstar, but you need to know. Bramblepaw is blaming herself for Brownstripe's death. She's saying that StarClan didn't stop the battle because they wanted her to be punished for the wrong decision she made. She believes that the whole battle at the gathering and the death of our mother is her fault alone." He mewed softly, addressing his father.

"So she blames herself? Good. She understands the risk she put our clan through then." Snowstar's rough voice sounded as he lifted his head to glare at his son.

His eyes were emotionless, soulless. It was almost as if Snowstar was just an empty, emotionless shell.

"It is Bramblepaw's fault that this happened. If she hadn't been so reckless, maybe your mother might still be alive." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the shocked apprentice.

"But…she couldn't have known that this would happen. There was no telling that this could happen!" Wildpaw answered, wildly trying to defend his sister.

"Oh so she's not to blame? Is that what your saying?" Snowstar growled.

"No! Well, Yes…I DON'T KNOW! I just know that Bramblepaw isn't the only cat to blame for what happened tonight." Wildpaw replied.

Mangopaw sighed and put his tail on the younger apprentice's pelt, warning him to watch what he said.

"It was her idea for her to be shown as a frail little _kit_ when she was perfectly healed! If she had come out saying she was fine, I wouldn't have accused DesertClan of anything and we wouldn't _be_ in this mess!" The white leader snarled in his son's face.

"And maybe the mess would have happened! Painteye couldn't tell that she was healed and he's the medicine cat! She fooled even him! If Bramblepaw hadn't come out saying she was faking, you may have gone and blamed DesertClan anyway, more then likely stirring up trouble!" Wildpaw hissed back, his hackles rising.

"You're forgetting your place, apprentice!" His father sneered in anger.

"So what if I am? You're our _father_ Snowstar. You're the only parent we have left. And if your going to fly off the handle like this everytime a cat that is close to you dies, then Bramblepaw and me are better off without you!"

Without another word to the SnowClan leader, Wildpaw turned tail and stalked out of the den, seething with anger.

Mangopaw dipped his head at the two leaders then raced out after the younger apprentice.

He then skidded to a stop at the sight. Every member of both Snow and MoorClan were staring at Wildpaw as he stalked out of the den.

_Oh great. They heard_

Wildpaw ignored all the cats as he stalked past them, his fur bristling in pure rage.

Mangopaw walked by him, his pelt prickling with unease.

"_Why would an apprentice talk to a leader like that?"_

"_He won't get away with it, that's for sure."_

"_Just because he's Snowstar's _son_ doesn't mean he has the right to treat the leader badly."_

"_It serves his sister right to be blamed by the leader. She came up with the stupid plan."_

"_SnowClan would be better without cats like those two apprentices."_

Mangopaw stared at each cat. They weren't pleased and were each whispering bad things about Wildpaw and Bramblepaw.

Each time Bramblepaw was mentioned, Wildpaw's ear would twitch and his claws would sink into the ground a little deeper with each step.

Eventually, the poor apprentice couldn't take it anymore. He whirled around and glared at the other cats of the clans.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO JUDGE MY SISTER OR ME? WE'RE AS MUCH A PART OF THIS CLAN AS ANYONE ELSE. WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SUGGEST IDEAS THAT COULD POSSIBLY HELP THE CLAN."

Wildpaw was about to yell out more but Mangopaw rested his tail on the younger cat, stopping him.

"Just leave it Wildpaw." He whispered, leading the other apprentice back towards the den.

Wildpaw let out an angry hiss but allowed the older apprentice to lead him back to his sister. Mangopaw watched the way that Wildpaw was acting. It was obvious that he was grieving aswell, yet he was thinking about his sister over himself.

When the two apprentices came into the den, Sandpaw lifted her head. She glanced at the expressions on the two cat's faces before she stood from her spot beside Bramblepaw.

"What happened?" She asked, moving so that Wildpaw could sit beside his sister.

"Snowstar is grieving badly. He wouldn't listen to what Wildpaw was saying. He kept saying that it was a good thing that Bramblepaw was blaming herself. He isn't thinking straight. But, the rest of the two clans heard the argument. They were whispering about what had happened." Mangopaw informed her, his eyes on his grieving friend.

Sandpaw followed his gaze, watching Wildpaw as he continued to try and soothe his sister. She let out a sigh and padded to her nest. There was nothing more that the other apprentices could do for the two siblings. They had to work this one out on their own.

* * *

It was a few weeks before Bramblepaw was back to herself. One morning she was up even before the sun rose. She slipped away from her brother and out into the open. Sitting down outside the den, she let the breeze blow over her.

Her gaze turned to the warriors' den just as Bluestripe slipped out. She glanced to the apprentices' den and stopped when she spotted Bramblepaw. Changing her path, the she-cat came over to Bramblepaw and gave her head a lick.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly, sitting down in front of the apprentice.

"As well as I can considering what happened at the gathering." Bramblepaw replied, her eyes falling to the floor.

"You need time Bramblepaw, that's the only thing that can really help you right now. I was the exact same when I lost Mistkit and Snowkit. But I still have a family. I have Rockpaw and Swifteyes. And that's what really matters to me." She said, touching her nose to Bramblepaw's ear before she stood up and wandered to dirtplace.

Bramblepaw watched her go as her words rung over and over in the apprentice's head. Her ears then flicked backwards as Sandpaw padded out of the den.

"Bramblepaw, it's good to see you up and about. How are you holding up?" She asked as she sat down beside the younger apprentice.

"I'm holding up fine." Bramblepaw answered, surpressing a sigh.

Sandpaw glanced at her before she looked up at the sky. Bramblepaw followed her gaze, glad to be able to look at something else.

"She's watching you, ya know." Sandpaw commented, her eyes focused on the fading light of silverpelt.

"What?"

"Your mother, Brownstripe. She's watching you from StarClan." Sandpaw said, her eyes softening slightly.

Bramblepaw's eyes softened. Sandpaw was right. Her mother was watching her. And she was an apprentice now. She had to train to become a warrior so that she could protect her clanmates and fight before another cat she loved was killed.

"Thank you Sandpaw." Bramblepaw said, not looking at the she-cat beside her.

"Whatever for, Bramblepaw?"

"For everything you've done for me and my brother. It means a lot to us. It really does."

Sandpaw nodded as Bramblepaw turned her gaze to the female apprentice beside her. Her ear flicked back and she turned her gaze to the entrance to the apprentice den as Wildpaw stepped out. When he saw his sister, he trotted over to her and licked her ear.

"Morning Bramblepaw, Sandpaw." He said, not bothering to ask his sister if she was okay.

He sat down on the other side of his sister, his pelt brushing against her's. Bramblepaw leant against her brother slightly as he licked her ear again.

"Good morning Wildpaw. Did you sleep well?" Sandpaw asked, looking at the black and white apprentice.

"Well enough, thank you." He answered simply.

"Wildpaw, Bramblepaw. I'm glad to see you awake. Snowstar would like to see you in his den." Rosepelt said as she stopped in front of the two apprentices.

Bramblepaw stood up alongside her brother, looking at him as his pelt bristled. She gave him a comforting lick on the ear.

"We'll be fine Wildpaw." She assured him.

Wildpaw gave her a small nod as his fur lay flat slightly. Bramblepaw sighed and the two apprentices walked over to the leader's den.

Bramblepaw let out a noise to tell the two leaders that they were there. She kept glancing at her brother as Moorstar's voice rang out from inside.

"Enter!"

When the two entered the den, Wildpaw imediately tensed up. Bramblepaw turned her gaze to him once again to see him staring at their father. She turned to look at Snowstar and saw her own fear and sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Wildpaw, Bramblepaw…thank you for coming so quickly." Snowstar began, raising up from where he was laying.

Bramblepaw felt Wildpaw shift beside her and when she glanced at him, she noticed that he had positioned himself slightly in front of her, putting himself between her and their father.

"Relax Wildpaw. I will not harm you or your sister. I called you here to apologise to you. I haven't been a good father to the two of you. I allowed my grief to cloud my judgement. But Moorstar here has helped me realise that I did the wrong thing in pushing you away. You're my kits and I'm the only parent you have left." He said, his tail flicking slightly.

Bramblepaw stepped forward, resting her tail on her brother's shoulder. When Wildpaw looked at her, she gave him a small encouraging smile before she pushed past him and went over to their father. She rubbed against his leg and sat down in front of him.

"I forgive you Snowstar. None of us were thinking straight." She answered, flicking her tail to beckon her brother over.

Wildpaw slowly followed before he too, forgave Snowstar.

"Thank you."

**There ya go! One more chapter from last year and then it's on the the new chapters that actually have grammar that makes sense in a small way. Hope you liked it. Please R & R**


End file.
